peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 3
The following tracklistings are taken from the Decktician Logs, Vol. 2 (i), which covers Peel’s shows on Radio Luxembourg over the period January-June 1972. Please see Ken Garner’s message to the Peel Mailing List for further details. *Many thanks to Decktician, Ken for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Please add additional release/label information and links if known. (left side of sheet 3) A (numbered 8-12) *Tractor: Stoney Glory (single) Dandelion (released March 1972) *Humble Pie: Sweet Peace And Time (LP - Smokin') A&M (released March 1972) *Jesse Lee Turner: The Little Space Girl (7" single - The Little Space Girl / Shake, Baby, Shake) Carlton (released 1959) *Tractor: As You Say (single - b-side) Dandelion (released March 1972) *Kevin Ayers: Song From The Bottom of A Well (LP - Whatevershebringswesing) Harvest (released November 1971) B (numbered 1-13) *Eire Apparent: Rock 'N' Roll Band (single) Buddha (released March 1972) *Will Dandy & The Dandylettes: Sonny Boy (maxi-single) Dandelion (released 17 March 1972)Artist was actually Coxhill-Bedford Duo working under an assumed name. *Commander Cody & The Lost Planet Airmen: Wine, Do Yer Stuff (LP - Lost In The Ozone) Paramount (original US release 1971) *Hill, Barbata & Ethridge: Bring It To Jerome (LP - L.A. Gateway) ATCO; Atlantic (released 1971) *Beatles: I Saw Her Standing There (7" single - I Want To Hold Your Hand - b-side) Capitol (released 1963) *Rod Stewart: Gasoline Alley (LP) Vertigo'' (released 1970)'' *Medicine Head: On This Road (LP - Dark Side Of The Moon) Polydor (released 1972) *Lonnie Donegan: New Burying Ground (LP - Sing Hallelujah) (released Nov.1962) *Betty Wright: Clean-Up Woman (7" single) Alston (released 1971) "UK release on Atlantic 3/3/72" *Nils Lofgren/ Grin: Please Don’t Hide (LP - Nils Lofgren/ Grin 1+1) Spindizzy, 1971; Epic, 1972 *Shep & The Limelites: Daddy’s Home (LP - Various: Oldies But Goodies Vol.5) Original Sound (probably released 1970/71) *Pink Floyd; Pow R. Toc H. (LP - The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn) EMI Columbia (released 1967) *Hill, Barbata & Ethridge: Craney Crow (LP - L.A. Gateway) ATCO; Atlantic (released 1971) (right) A (numbered 1-11) *Pink Floyd: Interstellar Overdrive (LP - The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn) EMI Columbia (released 1967) *Grateful Dead: Bertha (LP - Grateful Dead) Warner Bros. (released 1971) *Pretty Things: Rosalyn (LP - Pretty Things) Fontana (US release, 1966) *Jesse Colin Young: Good Times [Together) Raccoon/Warner Brothers 2588 (released March 1972) *Jesse Colin Young: Sweet Little Child [Together) Raccoon/Warner Brothers 2588 (released March 1972) *Jesse Colin Young: Together [Together) Raccoon/Warner Brothers 2588 (released March 1972) *Little Feat: A Apolitical Blues (LP - Sailin' Shoes) Warner Bros (released May 1972) *Medicine Head; You Can Make It Here (LP - Dark Side Of The Moon) Polydor (released 1972) *Syndicate Of Sound: Little Girl (LP) Bell Rec. (released 1969) *Larry Norman: Moses In The Wilderness (LP - Upon This Rock) Capitol (released Dec.1969) '' *Creedence Clearwater Revival: Keep On Chooglin’ (LP - Bayou County) Liberty ''(released 1969) B (numbered 1-13) *Floating Bridge: Watch Your Step (LP - Various; Electric Rock) Liberty/ UA (released 1971) (source is a guess) *The Mom And Dads: Quentin’s B-Flat Boogie (7" single The Rangers Waltz - b-side) London Rec. (released 1972) *Elton John: Rocket Man (single) DJM (released April 1972) (entered chart 22 April 1972) *Eddie Cochran: Summertime Blues (7" single) Liberty (released 1959) *Nitty Gritty Dirt Band: Jambalaya (single) United Artists (released 1972) *Taj Mahal: Tomorrow May Not Be Your Day (LP - Happy To Be Just Like I Am) Columbia (released 1971) *Captain Beefheart: Blabber ‘N’ Smoke (LP – The Spotlight Kid) Reprise (released January 1972) *Bob Dylan: She Belongs To Me (LP - Bringing It All Back Home) CBS (released 1965) *Clyde McPhatter & The Drifters: White Christmas/ Bells Of St Mary's (single) Atlantic (released 1954) *Todd Rundgren: Black Maria (LP - Something/Anything) Bearsville (released February 1972) *Tony Capstick & Hedgehog Pie: The Foggy Dew (LP - His Round) Rubber (released 1972) *Free: The Highway Song (LP - Highway) Island, 1970 or (LP Best Of Free) A&M, 1972 *Them: Baby Get Back Home (LP - The Angry Young Them) Decca (released July 1965) References Category:1972 Category:Radio Luxembourg Category:Peel shows Category:Not Available